The present invention relates to systems for transporting high solids sludge. In particular, the present invention relates to a sludge transport system in which a positive displacement pump conveys sludge through a pipeline, and in which pumping rate and accumulated volume of material pumped are automatically determined.
In recent years, sludge pumps have found increasing use for conveying sludge through a pipeline in municipal and industrial applications. Sludge pumps offer a number of significant advantages over screw or belt conveyers. Pumping sludge through a pipeline contains odors for a safe and secure working environment. Sludge pumps are capable of pumping thick, heavy sludges which may not be practical for belt or screw conveyers. This is particularly important where the sludges are to be dried and burned in an incinerator. A pipeline experiences little or no wear and maintenance is very low compared to a screw or belt conveyer. A pump and pipeline take up less space, and are capable of transporting material around corners with simple elbows. Sludge pumps also offer reduction in noise over mechanical conveyers, and generally offer greater cleanliness and no spillage.
Various state and federal regulations covering the processing and disposal of sludges require that the processor accurately measure and record the amount of material handled. Although there are various methods of transporting sludges with high solids content, none of the systems presently being used has offered the desired accuracy in measurement of material handled.